‘Robles’ originated from a controlled breeding program in Independence, La. and was subsequently tested and evaluated primarily in Independence, La. and Loxley, Ala. The references in this application to these various evaluations will refer primarily to these two locations. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Azalea varieties which have unique blooming periods, bloom colors, bloom forms, bloom sizes, and growth habits. ‘Robles’ originated from a cross made by Mr. Lee in April, 1996 of the cultivar ‘Watchet’ (unpatented) as the female, or seed, parent with the Azalea hybrid ‘Conleb’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581 as the male, or pollen, parent.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee's direction and control in Independence, La. and Loxley, Ala. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.